Talk:Basement Tapes/@comment-44552748-20191214022651
What it said: Say. My. Name. What I heard: You could use a buddy Don't you want a pal? (Yes I do! Yes I do!) Girl, the way I see it Your daddy should be leavin' And you should stick around What? Nothing So, Lydia, don't end yourself Defend yourself Daddy is the one you should maim Together we'll exterminate, assassinate No The finer points can wait But first you gotta say my name Go ahead and jump but that won't stop him Here you got a solid plan B option I can bring your daddy so much pain All you gotta do is say my name Girl, just say it three times in a row Then you won't believe how far I'll go I'm on the bench, but coach Just put me in the game All you gotta do is say my name I don't know your name Well, I can't say it How 'bout a game of charades? Yes, let's play it Two words Right Second word Uh-huh Drink? No Beverage? No Wine? No Juice? Yes Okay First word Okay Bug? No Ant? Close, but no Beetle? Yes Betelgeuse? Wow, I'm impressed And all you gotta do is say my name three times Three times in a row it must be spoken Unbroken Ready? Yeah Okay, go Betelgeuse Yes Betelgeuse Yes Beeeee Oh, oh, this is gonna be so good 'Cause What? You're so smart A stand-up bro I'll think about your offer Let you know But I prefer my chances down below Betelgeuse Yes Betelgeuse Yes Being young and female doesn't mean that I'm an easy mark I've been swimming with piranhas I don't need a shark Yes, life sucks But not that much Okay, Betelgeuse Betelgeuse Be a doll and spare the lecture I'm offering you a full-time specter Are you any good? You bet'cha Trust me, baby I just met ya Really it's a flattering offer Don't you wanna see dad suffer? I think I'd rather just jump off No I may be suicidal But Betelgeuse, it's not as if I've lost my mind So, playing hardball, huh? You are tougher than you look Just wanna make sure I know who I'm working with Got any references? Lydia, there you are Are you alright? A-Dog, B-Town, my old pals You get away from her Lydia, this is a dangerously unstable individual Betelgeuse is sexy Betelgeuse is smart BJ is a graduate of Juilliard! He can help We found him on Yelp Our troubles all ended on the day that we befriended him Every word is the truth Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse What the heck was that? So violating There you go, kid Couple of five-star reviews What was that? That was possession Any ghost can do that in less than one lesson Any ghost? Pretty much, any ghost'll do sure Then, Betelgeuse, what do I need you for? Woah, woah, woah woah woah Hold up, hold up, girl, I'm your pal They're sweet, but I'm a demon straight from Hell I know, I went a little hard on the sell But we're BF-F-F-F's forever Agh Lydia What? He was already dead And you heard what he said, any ghost can do that possession stuff We don't need that demon The three of us alone can wreck dad's evening Together we can make a grown man weep Guys, I got a dinner date to keep Okay, so what's the plan? Teach dad a lesson He's gonna freak when we possess him So he wants the perfect daughter I'll lead that lamb to slaughter Yeah, I got game I'm gonna make him say my name (Make him say your name) I'll make him say my name (Make him say your name) I'll make him say my name (Make him say your name) Not running away I'll make him say my name